Undrask
|- | |} New Ceardia Undrask joined Piper when they fled Erde. The portal sperated the two allies and Undrask found himself upon the shores of Ceardia's Silveredge alone. In an attempt to flee the oncomming threat of bandits , theives , and vampires he ventires southeast of the still-newborn Silveredge to an island and found a ravine. With no food, no supplies, and little hope, he build a small wooden hut and put a lock on the door. With no bed, no chest or goods to store, he waited until nightfall and snuck into the neighboring woods. Narrowly avoiding a vampire raider, Undrask managed to gather some wood and kill a pig before returning to his tiny home. When Piper arrived upon the islands, the pair began their work at building their new home and gathering enough resources to survive. Though they had neither the funds nor followers to establish a legitimate faction with the Silveredge government, the two fiercely guarded their new mountain home. Bandits and raiders were common in the early days, and their meager holdings were close to the established civilization. making it easy for any and all to find and harass them. Eventually the two constructed a large earthen dome over their land in an atempt to hide themselves, but this did little good. An early history with raider factions such as Mountain caused the pair to develop long memories and a strong penchant for both fairness and well-deserved justice. Undrask attempted to turn the mountain into their fortress, digging down into the ravine and constructing complex hidden doorways with his skills in engineering. Piper, however, had a far different plan. Using the funds of her falled allies from Erde, she purchased the rights of a Faction, claimed a small portion of protected land in the cave and set out to explore. In this time, Undrask turned his attentions to mastering the art of portals and learning more about redstone wiring . In an attempt to earn some extra money, Undrask opened himself up to freelance work. x_Sam_Boi_x was the first to take him up on this offer, paying him 1 silver per chunk of land cleared down to a certain level. He then paid Undrask 7 silver to terraform a strip of land to look natural, the length of which was about 2 chunks. He had constructed a secret entrace and begun to build the underground complex he had initially dreamed of when Piper returned from her quest. She had apparently found a village for their order to call home. The pair abandoned their post in the savage mountains and headed for their new home. Eisenhardt Upon arrival to the new village, Undrask turned his immediate attentions to infrastructure. He began to build roads, street lamps and refurbished the small castle holding that Piper had begun. It did not take long, however, before he returned to the study of restone and portals. Digging below the city, he began the construction of a labrynth, enhanced by restone mechanics. He invited anyone who wanted to try it into the faction grounds, and in doing so had his first encounter with BloodBaron. The two leaders slowly turned their attentions to recruiting new members. Ph4nt0m, Water_Lilly, BloodBaron and a few others were amid their first stock of loyal members. As they gained experience in managing the few people within their ranks, Piper and Undrask slowly developed the laws an policies that now stand within the Sentinels. Members came and went, but the overall growth of the Sentinels was on the rise, allowing the leadership to continue adding buildings and allowing others to start their own projects. For example, Ph4nt0m initiated and began construction what is now the sewer system that services the entirety of Eisenhardt. The small public workshop was expanded upon and a small lighthouse was built beside the coast. Several farms were built around the town. These growing times were not without their hardships, however. Some members took it upon themselves to begin construction of projects without the proper approval, which lead to sloppy work and uncoordinated efforts. TeeJai, a gifted builder, was the first ever Sentinel to be kicked from the faction for this very reason. The first unsanctioned building was a small fishing pier with a small hut on the beach. Sentinel leadership was unsure about how to approach the subject, but left the structure standing and required him to build nothing else. He then build an in-water mellon farm and a more stern warning was issued. When a large underground complex was errected without sanction, Undrask was forced to condemn the member's actions and required him to remove all trace of his buildings. After his deconstruction was complete, Undrask removed him from the Faction. He was the first plot in the later-built Graveyard. The shell of the underground structure was converted into the Member's Lounge by Undrask. Soon after, Piper completed the construction of a dock and a small bayside inn, which Undrask then connected the sewers to. When the faction purchased a ship from Luukerdam, Undrask expanded the dock to accomodate two ships more naturally. Undrask had also began to work on the now-cancelled "Portal Project," that intended to lead all of the top floor rooms of the Member's Lounge to "Exclusve Member Perk Areas." These areaas included a Mob Grinder (ceased operation with new monster activities and movement), an Experience Grinder (never completed), A Furnace Room (still in use in the Member's Lounge), a portal to a Blaze Spawner (still in use at Member's Lounge), a portal to The End (cancelled when The End ceased to exist), large scale farms (never completed) and other projects that were either never conceptualized or failed to work. The Age of War During the initial growth and success of Eisenhadrt and the Sentinels, they had slowly began to aquire the attentions of raiding and warring factions. The Sentinels, by and large, were considered a peaceful and helpful guild, but in doing so also made themselves a target for attacks. The greater size of the faction neccesitated the induction of less experienced members, which also attracted roaving mauraders. Factions such as Nightwish: the vampire warrior Koertge (now leader of Badru), Nanachan (now missing), Mountain, and several others started unprovoked actions upon the Sentinels which led to on-and-off wars. The induction of the controversial individual Durialbabes took place just before the long period began, and some believe he is partially responsible for the faction starting down that violent road. Legal System Gallery Welcome to the Labrynth.png Undrask.png Category:Members